Farewell
by Valese
Summary: COMPLETE My first G Gundam songfic...my first songfic ever, in fact. Please be kind. Set when Rain is leaving after Allenby is kidnapped.
1. Farewell

OK...this is my FIRST G Gundam songfic so don't hurt me...please. R/R if you please, criticism is accepted, but it must have a point. Flames will be used to make my chocolate-covered strawberries.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own The All American Rejects, The Last Song, or G Gundam so don't sue.  
  
Based on: The Last Song, by The All-American Rejects  
  
_This may be the last thing that I write for long  
Can you hear me smiling when I sing this song?  
  
For you, and only you  
_  
Rain walked down the road of Neo-Hong Kong, smiling sadly, her eyes brimming with tears. Oh Domon, she thought, I thought you liked me more than that. I guess it's because I can't fight, and she can. She sighed dejectedly.  
  
_As I leave will you be one to say goodbye?  
As I leave will you be one to wipe your eye?  
My foot is out the door  
And you can't stop me now  
_  
A tear leaked out of Rain's eye and slid down her cheek. She had left without even saying goodbye. She brushed her cheek, stopping the tear's path as it passed her nose. She actually meant something to him. Again, she sighed. She was only a partner to him, perhaps a friend. Nothing more. But to her, to her Domon was much more than that. He was her childhood friend, her idol, her partner. He was the face she saw when she closed her eyes. Domon...she let her next tear fall and as it dripped off her chin, she clenched her teeth. She was such a fool, she should have been sure of feelings before letting herself be drawn in. Her sorrow was her own fault.  
  
_You wanted the best, and it wasn't me  
Will you give it back? Now I take the lead  
When there's no more room to make it grow  
I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naïve  
Is this what you want? Is this what you need?  
How you end up, let me know_  
  
I suppose she's better for you, Domon, she's a Gundam fighter, too, and she knows of the pain you go through. As long as you're happy, I'm happy, Domon...Maybe we'll meet again. I'd like that. As much pain as it will cause me, I'd like that, very much.  
  
_As I go,  
Remember all the simple things you know  
My mind is just a grudge that I still hold  
That you will miss me when I am gone_

_This is the last song  
_  
Trying to suppress the thoughts running through her head of how she's kill Allenby when they next met, Rain walked on, not once looking back. Images of a strangled Allenby lying at her feet and giving Domon up to her ran through her mind, and try as she might, Rain could not push them away. Finally, she gave up and an image of herself strangling Allenby crossed her mind and she smiled to herself, despite her sadness. It would satisfy her so much to do that, but, it would make Domon angry with her, and besides, he'd be worried over Allenby. I don't think I'd be able to see him worried over Allenby ever again, and if I do, it'll be too soon. I'm sure he just doesn't realize he's breaking my heart with her, she lied to herself.  
  
_The hearts start breaking, as the year is gone  
The dream's beginning and the time rolls on  
It seems so surreal, now I sing it  
Somehow I knew that I would be this way  
Somehow I knew that I would slowly fade  
  
Now I'm gone, just try and stop me now  
_  
Rain let her tears drop, as they appeared more often now. She imagined Domon forgetting about her, Allenby filling his mind. She could almost see him, his arm around Allenby, whispering in her ear. She could hear her giggle and blush. Her fists clenched as Allenby kissed him on the cheek and Domon blushed a bright red.  
  
_You wanted the best, and it wasn't me  
Will you give it back? Now I take the lead  
When there's no more room to make it grow  
I'll see you again, you'll pretend you're naïve  
Is this what you want? Is this what you need?  
How you end up, let me know  
_  
Yes, Domon, you need Allenby. You don't need me. Even I realize that. Gloat all you want, Allenby. You haven't quite rid yourself of me. I'll be back. Someday. But for now, Domon, I'll go back to my father and to Seitt.  
  
_As I go,  
Remember all the simple things you know  
My mind is just a grudge that I still hold  
That you will miss me when I am gone  
  
This is the last song_  
  
Rain trudged onward, each step becoming harder and harder, it was almost becoming more and more difficult to make herself turn and walk away from her friends, from Domon. It was next to impossible to force herself not to turn back. Even just a glimpse behind her would ruin everything. No, she couldn't afford to, otherwise, she'd never be able to leave. Rain kept walking, and didn't look back.  
  
_And will you need me now?  
You'll find a way somehow  
You want it too,  
I want it too._  
  
You've got Allenby. She sighed, defeated. She never was anything to Domon, and she never would be. Am I doing the right thing, just leaving him alone, just giving up? She shook her head to rid herself of her traitorous thoughts. No, she was doing the right thing, letting Domon have his happiness. I'll find someone else. But in her heart she knew, there would never be anyone else for her.  
  
_As I go,  
Remember all the simple things you know  
My mind is just a grudge that I still hold  
That you will miss me when I am gone  
  
The last song..._  
  
You may forget me, but I will never forget you, Domon Kasshu. I will never forget you...


	2. Authors Note: PLEASE READ!

Hey everybody! I got two reviews!! I'm so happy! Thanks you guys! ( OK, there are a couple things I want to say.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!! Great big hug to Rain-Mikamura, my first reviewer!! *really loud applause* Another big hug to Kaze Ishikawa, my second reviewer!! *really loud applause* Thanks to anyone else who reviewed!! I'm extremely grateful. They mean a lot to me. No, I'm not going to update (Sorry, Rain-Mikamura!) ( If you REALLY want me to update, I will. It's just that I have no ideas. I'm writing a Rurouni Kenshin story at the moment, but I'll be putting a G-Gundam fic up soon, I hope. I've already written part of it. Wait patiently, or send me ideas in your reviews!! Thanks again to EVERYBODY!!  
  
~Valese Son 


	3. Come Back

Konnichiwa, minna-san!! I'm back with a new chapter. This is the last one...but I AM working on a G Gundam story, but I don't think that'll be up for a while...I'm going to do an Inuyasha one first, but if you guys are REALLY lucky and are prepared to wait a little longer for chapters, I'd be happy to write both stories at the same time. THEN, I'll do the Yu Yu Hakusho fic I've been meaning to do hahahaha Hope you like, I like this one better because...I dunno I just do! Btw, if you guys have any good G Gundam stories you'd like to recommend, PLEASE tell me because I must've been through the whole G Gundam category a thousand times and material jus gets worse and worse. Also, tell me what you think about this Thanks!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: -sigh- what is this? The millionth time? On my RK story, I said I wouldn't say it anymore after the first chapter because I was sooo sick of saying this!! I don't own G Gundam (thanks for reminding me ), Britney Spears, or Everytime. This chapter is based on the song Everytime, by Britney Spears  
  
_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
_  
Domon sighed. I guess I shouldn't have blown up on Rain like that...She didn't mean to let those guys kidnap her...I'd better apologize to her... He felt genuinely guilty, but he just couldn't figure out why. I never apologize, and yet with her...with her I can't stand to hurt her...I do it way to often. He realized what he was saying and stopped. You don't need her! Why are you worrying about this now? Allenby's kidnapped and who knows where she is now or what's happened to her!! But Rain comes first. Wait...why? Why does Rain come first? All these conflicting emotions were beginning to confuse him. He punched the ground, creating a small crater, to release his anger. He hated being confused. Rain would know what to say. Feh, but I'd never tell her. My feelings don't concern her. He sighed again, this time in frustration. He walked up to the room they shared to find her and to his surprise it was empty except for a note that was definitely not there before. He picked it up and read it. (A/N: HELP ME!!!! WHAT DID RAIN'S NOTE SAY???) "What the hell?!?!" he cursed aloud. How dare she leave like that? I didn't give her permission to leave! And she needs to help me find Allenby, who SHE let get kidnapped! It's all her fault that Allenby's gone! But for a reason Domon couldn't figure out, it hurt more now that Rain was gone than when Allenby was gone. What am I thinking? I need Rain to help me find Allenby...  
  
_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_  
  
Domon slumped against the wall of an alley. He closed his eyes, imaging Allenby. "Allenby..." he murmured. But suddenly, the image swam and changed into a smiling picture of Rain. Smiling that special smile she reserved only for her. Rain? I shouldn't be thinking of Rain now...I have to find Allenby! But throughout the day, all he could see was Rain, not Allenby, and he began to wonder if he was really searching for Allenby, or if he was actually searching for Rain. Why is fate so cruel? Rain will find someone and I could've settled down with Allenby, but now she's gone. But it hurt to imagine Rain with another man. Why? he questioned angrily, Why?!?! he punched the wall to vent his frustration. He imagined himself settled down with Allenby and the image calmed him, but as he looked closer, for some reason Allenby had Rain's face.  
  
_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_  
  
Domon stood up and continued walking, searching for her and asking everyone if they had seen her, but all in vain. No one seemed to know where she was. If Rain was here, she'd be able to help me. She would contact all the hospitals and doctors in Hong Kong and ask if they'd seen her. She'd help him search out here, because as hard as it was to admit it, searching was easier with two people rather than one. It was then he realized he had expected her to help. After everything he had said, he had expected her to just suck it up and follow him anymore. He had expected her to stay with him no matter what. He hadn't expected her to leave. "Why Rain...why? Why did you have to leave? Rain...I...I need you..." he whispered to the empty night air.  
  
_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
Everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_  
  
And then it hit him. Why she was gone, why she left. All those things I said to her...I didn't mean it and I thought she'd understand. I just thought she'd forget about it and follow me. I hurt you Rain...how can you ever forgive me? How can I ever forgive myself? Because now I realize why I feel this way. I...I... It was hard to admit what he was feeling, even to himself. Rain...I...I love you! Rain...I'm so sorry! I' sorry for the things I said to you, for the things I did to you, for the things I never said. I'm sorry for everything...I'm so sorry... A single tear slid down his cheek. Single, alone, like him. He was like a tear, alone and small. Soon to fade without another tear. Without Rain.  
  
_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_  
  
He imagined himself with Allenby, and sure enough, the blue-haired Gundam fighter's face melted into Rain's smiling visage. He couldn't stand the sight of her suddenly. She let Allenby get kidnapped! She left him!! She was supposed to stay with him! She left him in this pain! Her face swam before him. No! Go away! he cried mentally, punching the wall again, Leave me alone!  
  
_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
_  
He sunk to the floor and let another tear escape his eyes. Rain...Rain come back to me...please...I...I need you, more than you'll ever know. Rain, please come back...  
  
_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_  
  
Personal Replies

Mrs. Rain Kasshu – kk, u got your wish!!!!! I've updated!! But this is the last one, because it's supposed to be a one-shot thanks sooo much for reviewing!!

Kaze Ishikawa – I know, I rarely read them, but I felt like writing this and thought later that I might as well post it…hehe thanks so much for reviewing!!!

Shuffle Queen – kk I know, I realized that too, so now I've italicized the lyrics. Hope it helps!! Thanks for pointing that out! In response to your question (which ive already answered in another story, but I might as well let the world know!!), Goten is my favorite character in all of anime, and Valese is his girlfriend. I hate her because shes so annoying, ditzy, and is Goten's girlfriend haha. But her name's pretty and it sounds better than calling myself 'Gotens girl' or something (which by the way someones already taken!!) so…thanks for reviewing! Haha you're not weird! You're different and jus plain cooler than the rest of us haha

Kay-san1(ShinomoriMiyu – hey! I haven't seen you in a while (what did you abandon Battles of the Heart?? Jkjkjkjk!!! Yea, its pretty bittersweet. I agree, I love really romantic stuff and things I can relate to. I'm kinda glad you can relate to this…but on the other hand the fact you can relate to this is kinda sad. I feel so bad for you!! If I could, I'd go and hurt that guy for you!! that's so awfully mean, but I wish you better luck in the future with better guys because you deserve MUCH better than a guy like him, trust me. When you find that special guy, this guy will completely fad from your mind, trust me, because it'll just feel so wonderful being with the guy you're meant to be with. So just wait for that day (if you haven't found it already)! I' so glad you think its amazing, and yes I've updated hehe hav fun, but this is the last update I promise

LadySword04 -- -blushes- you're too kind! Wow you're first G Gundam? I feel so honored!! I know, I LOVED the last 10 eps!!! Hehe they were sooo cute and its nice to see a couple actually get together while the anime is still on, you know what I mean? Now all im waiting for is Inuyasha …and yu yu hakusho… So much for your pathetic excuse of an idea…come on, hav a bit of faith in yourself!! I used your idea!! hehe it was really good, I never even thought of it, but its really great!! Thank god you were around as for later, I thought about it and decided no…I didn't feel like writing ANOTHER chapter haha…

Jen23 – hehe many of the older stories are the best. There are almost no good ones in the new sections if you look…its pretty disappointing, but im glad you like mine! Thanks! I'm quite proud of it myself…

NASCAR-FAN-24 -- Here is your second chapter!! Having domon come after her was **really really** tempting…but I jus wanted their thoughts for this fic, not really actions, so I declined (with a lot of self-restraint I must say lol) in my G Gundam fic, he WILL go after her, so if you want you can wait til then…

Cold-Heritage – Yea, it is a sad song, ne? I was listening to it while I wrote this! Haha, but it helps… I know, how many times has he saved her and how obvious is it that he looooves her?? Oh well…'Eyes are only truly blind when in love…' it's a great series, ne?

Crossfire192000 – really? You really think it's better?? wow, thanks!! Truth be told, I never actually saw that episode…as weird as it seems…so im absolutely flattered when you say you like it better!!!!

The Notorious Cat – Yep! Loves Innocent Beginnings on my favs list!! Its soo amazing!! I love it!!! I cant wait til you update! See, I've updated so now its your turn! Cool! You agree with me on the battousai/kaoru/tomoe stuff that's awesome!! We DO hav a lot in common!! That's so cool! It was lovely talking to you earlier!


End file.
